A volta do nukenin que eu odeio e amo
by Sakura-Uchihaa
Summary: Sasuke voltou para Konoha, Tsunade o perdoou, mais ele tem até o amor de Sakura, mais através de aventuras mesmo as mínimas, ele vai acabar casado com ela, Karin tenta se casar com Sasuke mais é presa, saibam o por que!
1. Chapter 1

_**A Volta do nukenin que odeio e amo**_

_**Capítulo 1 – Eu te odeio ou eu te amo?**_

AVISOS

"Sasuke" = pensamento do personagem

*Sasuke* = ação do personagem

( Sasuke ) = a autora se intrometendo

*******************************************************************

Konoha foi brindada com um ilustre sol essa manhã mais alguém estava tentando falar com um monossilabo e esse alguém era a Sakura comentando sobre o treinamento que a pouco tivera e agindo como uma mera criança enquanto Naruto reclamava de seu golpe não estar pronto :

Sakura - Sasuke o que achou do treinamento hoje?

Sasuke - ....

Sakura - Sasuke tá me ouvindo?

Sasuke - ....

Sakura - QUAL O SEU PROBLEMA? EU TENDO CONVERSAR E VOCÊ SÓ FICA AI FITANDO O CHÃO TÁ ESPERANDO O QUE DE MIM?

Sasuke - silêncio

Sakura - AAAAAAA É DECISIVO NÃO VOU MAIS FALAR COM VOCÊ ATÉ ME DIZER O PROBLEMA QUE ESTÁ TENDO FALAREI APENAS POR ESCRITO.

Sasuke - * sorri de canto * ótimo tudo em você me irrita

Sakura sai correndo com o coração magoado ela soube nesse dia que seu amado Sasuke-kun não ligava nem um pingo pra ela, ela estava lá chorando e falando com sua inner que aprendera a controlar desde que Sasuke foi embora :

Sakura - inner acha que devo desistir dele?

Inner - CLARO AQUELA COISA QUE VOCÊ CHAMA DE AMOR NÃO TE MERECE.

Sakura - inner eu cansei de ser pisoteada e feita de capacho por ele, ele não faz nem idéia que desde que fugiu de Konoha eu chorava por ele todas as noites e meus amigos tentavam me consolar e não conseguiam acho uqe foi um erro ter jogado a minha vida pro alto e te-lo esperado.

Inner - foi um erro testuda se ele pode correr atrás de vingança você também pode.

Sakura - c-como assim?

Inner - SUA TESTA DE MÁRQUISE TO DIZENDO PRA FAZER VINGANÇA

Sakura - não grita comigo e você tá certa é hora de Sasuke Uchiha ter o que merece dessa vez eu não irei chorar será ele manterei o que eu disse só irei falar com ele por escrito até ele me dizer o problema e se eu chegar a falar que seja em um tom muito frio sem brilho no olhar por que eu estou decepicionada com ele, estou pronta pra dizer a qualquer hora que : o odeio e quero vingança e ai de quem me atrapalhar.

Inner - É ISSO AI TESTUDA BOTA PRA QUEBRAR

Sakura - pode apostar eu vou, e agora irei voltar ao campo de treinamento e por o plano em prática.

Sakura estava decidida em vingar todas as noites que ela passou em claro chorando por ele, a vingar a sua frieza para com ela desde que a conheceu, e estava decidida que se alguém entrasse no caminho dela ela não teria dó ou piedade e continuaria a sua vingança, aos poucos ela ia chegando ao ponto de treinamento e estava perdendo a cada passo seu sorriso ela estava séria e fria não tinha seu brilho no olhar, ela era como ele quando criança : cego pela vingança, ela não ligava pra nada ao seu redor agora a não ser vingança ela com certeza não iria esboçar o sorriso de sempre sem que um certo Uchiha ajudasse ( é Sasuke crie vergonha na cara ela tá cega de vingança por sua culpa... desculpa não resisti voltem a ler XD ) mais esse Uchiha era orgulhoso demais para adimitir que sentia algo pela kunoichi algo que ele não sabe o que é e está tentando descobrir o problema é que a kunoichi não sabe isso e planeja vingança pelas noites em claro que ela passou chorando, e se guardando a ele, pois nunca fora beijada por que estava esperando o primeiro beijo de seu querido Uchiha, mais ela não sabia que esse beijo estava há alguns dias de espera, ela havia chegado no campo de treinamento com marcas de lágrimas em sua face, séria, sem emoções, fria como gelo, e começando a ficar cega com a vingança que tanto ele merecia coisa que não se passou despercebida pelo Uchiha :

Sasuke - onde estava

Ela pega um pergaminho escreve e joga pra ele que le - NÃO TE INTERESSA

Naruto - Kakashi-sensei o que ouve com a Sakura-chan?

Sakura - nada Naruto eu só estou evitando falar com um monossilabo

Kakashi - você ouviu * falou do lado do Naruto quase que cochichando *

Sakura - temos alguma missão?

Kakashi olha numa agendinha - temos uma pra daqui a 5 minutos rank-S

Sasuke - Sakura no mínimo vai morrer nessa missão * sorri de canto *

Kakashi - não fale isso Sasuke desde que voltou não a viu em ação em nenhuma missão ela não é mais a protegida do time.

Naruto - é verdade e teme se eu fosse você não se metia com ela

Sasuke - por?

Kakashi - não iremos te contar você vai descobrir e caso descubra e não entenda eu te explico.

Sakura fala friamente - vamos logo ao escritório da shishou pegar a missão

Sasuke - shishou?

Kakashi - a hokage que é uma das 3 sannins lendárias a Tsunade fez de Sakura a sua dicipula assim como Orochimaru fez com você ela a superou na força, nas artes médicas, e ela desenvolveu jutsus incrivelmente novos e...

Sakura friamente comenta - não fale nada a meu respeito mais a ele Kakashi-sensei deixe que ele descubra não de satisfações de minha vida, e desculpe interrompe-lo.

Kakashi - tudo bem vamso logo ao escritório de sua shishou para pegar a missão

No escritório da Tsunade

Tsunade - a missão de vocês é simples terão que ir a vila da cachoeira pegar um pergaminho muito importante para Konoha e encontrarão no caminho de ida e volta vários jounnins treinados de outras vilas.

Sakura fala friamente - Shishou eu já sou chunnin e esses dois são genins quando será o próximo exame chunnin?

Tsunade - será depois de sua missão Sasuke, Naruto preparem-se para o exame

Sakura - shishou quero pedir a sua autorização para que o time 7 inteiro esteja nesse exame chunnin claro menos o Kakashi-sensei * fala com um pouco de intusiasmo deixando de lado o jeito frio *

Tsunade - Sakura claro que deixo mais não interfira nas lutas deles e o mesmo se aplica a vocês não interfiram nas lutas dela.

Naruto - por que escolheu a gente pra essa missão?

Tsunade - simplesmente por que são meus orgulhos Sasuke foi treinado pelo sannin lendário Orochimaru, Naruto foi treinado pelo sannin lendário Jiraya e Sakura foi treinada por mim uma sannin lendária, os três são qualificados por que foram treinados pelos 3 sannins lendários de Konoha e os mais poderosos.

Sasuke - quando partimos?

Tsunade - agora e o exame chunnin será feito em trio já que pouca gente sabe que Sakura é chunnin deixarei que ela faça o exame que vai ser feito na frente de todos os kages e toda a Konoha dispensados e Sakura fique quero falar com você.

Todos saem e Sakura fala com um pouco de emoções - o que quer comigo shishou?

Tsunade - por que está tão fria?

Sakura responde cabisbaxa - é que eu to me vingando do Sasuke

Tsunade - vingando?

Sakura levanta a cabeça - é que eu cansei de ser pisoteada por ele e feita de capacho quero reagir e mostrar do que sou capaz e não quero mais chorar por ele.

Tsunade - entendo ele bem que merece.

Sakura - shishou juro que não o matarei apenas irei mostra-lo o que uma inteligência e um pouco de força podem fazer no quesito vingança.

Tsunade - ok e Sakura depois do exame chunnin que sei que vencerá pois não se podem colocar um time contra seus parceiros 3 meses depois havera um exame jounnin aos três se estiverem interessados pois sei que o exame chunnin será muito fácil para os 3.

Sakura - aceitaremos o exame jounnin shishou falo pelos meus companheiros quando digo isso.

Tsunade - e Sakura não se deixe levar com essa vingança apenas faça-o passar por bobo e quebre o orgulho dele como um vaso indefeso e volte a sorrir não fique cea atrás de poder e vingança como ele ficou.

Sakura - pode deixar shishou não farei isso já tenho tudo programado veja * dá um caderninho rosa com enfeite e na capa dizia : vingança contra Sasuke *

Tsunad ele rapidamente e devolve - são ótimso plano que quebrarão centenas de vezes o orgulho dele.

Sakura - é e o melhor é que estarei lá pra rir dele

Tsunade - pode ir seus parceiros te esperam no portal de Konoha sem falar no seu sensei

Sakura - sabia que podia confiar em você shishou mais vou me manter fria pra dar gelo no Sasuke como ele fazia comigo e por trás rirei muito.

Tsunade - ok até mais

Sakura sai em fumaça mais antes eboça eum sorriso percebido pela sua sensei.

No portão de Konoha

Naruto - a Sakura-chan nunca é de se atrasar

Kakashi - calama não lembra que ela tem que falar com a shishou dela?

Sasuke pensava - " por que Tsunade uma integrante dos 3 sannin lendários aceitaria uma fraca e inútil como a Sakura como dicípula? "

Sakura chega fria e dá uma carta a Kakashi nela jazia o por que dela estar assim e dizia par ele não mostrar a ninguém e ele nada disse apenas leu e guardou a carta.

Naruto - até que enfim Sakura-chan

Sakura fria - affs Naruto eu tava falando com a minah shishou

Sasuke - vamos

Eles saem do portão de Konoha e vão direto para a vila da cachoeira mais como Tsunade previu tinham inimigos na ida Sasuke lutou com muita facilidade como se aquilo fosse normal e o mesmo se aplicou aos dois dicipulos de sannins e Kakashi lia o seu livrinho Icha Icha Paradise enquanto lutava certas coisas não mudaram, era por-do-sol e era ora de armar as barracas e a nossa kunoichi vingativa se ofereceu pra fazer a comida que era lámem o que quer dizer que Naruto adorou e os outros apenas comeram em silêncio e quando todos acabaram Naruto começou a falar :

Naruto - SAKURA-CHAN A COMIDA TAVA ÓTIMA.

Sakura - que bom que gostou eu vou tomar banho no lago da esquerda

Sasuke - eu vou tomar banho no lado da direita

Sakura - não ouvi nada de sua parte né Uchiha?

Sasuke apenas fez que não com a cabeça e saiu

Sakura - bem vou indo até mais * ela sai deixando Kakashi e Naruto *

Sakura havia ido tomar banho no lago da esquerda já que tinham 2 lagos um pro lado esquerdo e outro para o direito ambos estava divididos e pensavam um no outro em seu banho em como haviam mudado por que são tão frios e etc.

No lago da esuqerda onde Sakura estava ela pensava enquanto dua inner dormia era a melhor oportunidade pra pensar :

" será que eu peguei pesado com o Uchiha? a quem estou enganando? eu o amo mais ele merece vingança, eu chorei muito por ele pra acabar assim numa briga, eu chorei muito quando ele partiu, foi um sacrifício para a Tsunade me aceitar como dicípula, meus pais morreram logo depois que ele foi embora por que depois dos ninjas do som falarem com ele, eles foram tentar me matar pra ninguém o empedir e em vez de mim foram meus pais, eu não gosto de ninjas do som eles levaram meus pais, o tiraram de mim na frente de meus olhos eu assisti tudo mais por que Sasuke está tão mudado? ele está menos frio noto an voz dele um pouco de suavidade além de frieza como sempre, será que ele notou que eu estava fingindo ser fria para a vingança? de qualquer modo tá na hora de cumprir a etapa 1 : estragar a imagem perante as garotas."

No lago do lado direito Sasuke estava pensando na Kunoichi mais por que?

" KUSO por que não paro de pensar na Sakura? aquele sorriso meigo me faz falta e... KUSO VOCÊ É UM UCHIHA COMPORTE-SE COMO TAL, mais não consigo evitar realmente sinto falta daquele jeito irritante dela me agarrar quando criança, daquele sorriso irritante lindo, sinto falta em tudo nela o que posso dizer? ela é irritantemente linda em tudo o que faz quero saber mais sobre ela quem sabe seja com ela que irei cumprir o meu segundo objetivo : reestabelecer o clã Uchiha.

Ambos haviam saído da água e voltado ao acampamento, Naruto estaav dormindo que nem uma pedra na barraca dele, Kakashi havia saído para outra missão repentina como dizia no bilhete que ele havia deixado, então naquela hora só haviam os dois acordados e quase sozinhos, Sakura não evitou e suspirou em seguida deitou-se no chão olhando as estrelas e um Uchiha fez o mesmo a acompanhando em cada mínimo movimento :

Sakura - por que está aqui do meu lado? quer saber esquece sei que não vai me responder e...

Sasuke a interrompeu - estou aqui pelo mesmo motivo para olhar as estrelas

Sakura - impressionante deixou de ser monossilabo falou uma frase inteira

Sasuke - affs

Sakura - vou vijiar o acampamento * ela se levanta mais Sasuke em um movimento a trás sentada ao chão com ele de novo ambos colados *

Sasuke sussurra no ouvido dela - não precisa deixei um bushin cuidando disso

Sakura se constrangeu por que estava numa mínima distância - pode me soltar?

Sasuke - e se eu não quiser? * a aproximando mais *

Sakura corava a cada aproximação - o-oque e-esta fazendo?

Sasuke - uma coisa que deveria ter feito antes de deixar a vila

Eles já podiam sentir a respiração um do outro mais Sakura o empurra e os separa.

Sakura - quer brincar comigo de novo? quer me fazer de capacho outra vez não é? quer se aproveitar do amor que sinto por você não é?

Sasuke - não quero esclarecer dúvidas e realmente é algo que preciso fazer

Sakura - eu não sou um objeto para esclarecer dúvidas

Sasuke - não, não é um objeto, é uma pessoa cujo me encantou

Sakura - o-oque?

Sasuke - não sei se te contei mais * chegou no ouvido dela e sussurrou * eu te amo.

Sakura estremeceu ele falava a verdade? ou só estava brincando com ela? ela por um segundo deixou todo o plano de vingança de lado, talvez executasse a parte 1 se ele estivesse mentindo e a parte 1 não seria nada boa pra ele, mais uam vez ele começou a se aproximar dela, eles já estavam colados de novo e já podiam sentir a respiração um do outro, Sasuke em um movimento rápido segurou-a pela cintura e a beijou com calma como um selinho pois sabia que era a primeira vez da garota ele lambeu os lábios dela de uma forma que ela entendeu e abriu passagem abrindo a sua boca para o uchiha desfrutar daqueles lábios que tanto queria e que surgiam em seus pensamentos ambos faziam os mesmos movimentos as suas linguas exploravam a boca um do outro como numa dança eles aproveitaram e muito mais infelizmente o ar faltou estragando aquele momento, Sakura sorria muito ela com toda a certeza deixaria sua vingança de lado se ele não estivesse brincando com ela, mais se ele estivesse brincando ela com certeza iria caprichar no palno :

Sakura - Sa-sasuke-k-kun

Sasuke - eu já falei que eu amo ouvir de seus lábios estas palavras?

Sakura - não, mais me diz

Sasuke - o que?

Sakura - estava brincando comigo ou algo do gênero?

Sasuke - claro que não a minha dúvida foi esclarecida eu te amo.

Sakura - disso eu espero vamos voltar a ver as estrelas *disse esboçando um sorriso*

Sasuke - "acho que eu sou o cara mais sortudo por te-la ao meu lado mais acho que merece alguém melhor já que eu não tenho um histórico muito bom com Konoha, mais descobri que a amo e é o melhor sentimento que já venho a desfrutar, não deixarei nunca alguém a ferir e se for pro bem dela eu até que poderia deixa-la a amo tanto para fazer tudo por ela até mesmo morrer eu digo com muito orgulho agora a qualque garota que venha me agarrar : EU AMO A SAKURA E MAIS NINGUÉM" pensava o Uchiha enquanto estava a observar as estrelas com a kunoichi ao seu lado deitada em seu braço e acariciando os cabelos da mesma.

CONTINUA...


	2. Chapter 2

_**A Volta do nukenin que odeio e amo**_

_**Capítulo 2 – Como pôde me trair?**_

Era de manhã e Naruto se deparou com uma estranha vista que ele teve questão de tirar 3 fotos, e eles acordaram em seguida, Naruto entregou uma foto pra cada um dos dois e riu em seguida o que fez os dois darem 1 soco cada um em Naruto :

Naruto - que falta de consideração eu só tava tirando uma foto do casalzinho ternura

Sasuke - você antes não gostava da Sakura? * arqueia uma sobrancelha *

Naruto - não quero mais obrigado eu to atrás da Hinaat e acho que ela não gosta de mim.

Sakura - Naruto por que não se declara?

Naruto - vou fazer isso assim que eu chegar em Konoha depois dessa missão

Sasuke - ótimo mais por enquanto mantenha os outros garotos longe da MINHA NAMORADA.

Sakura - na-namorada?

Sasuke - eu não te pedi em namoro?

Sakura - que eu me lembre ainda não.

Sasuke se ajoelha segurando uma das mãos dela - Sakura Haruno você aceita ser a minha namorada e minha futura esposa ano que vem quando atingir 18?

Sakura estava pasma com aquilo foi bem mais que um pedido de namoro - sim

Naruto - que lindo agora se beijem ai e vamso voltar pra missão

Eles se beijaram com um hiper ativo gritando - UHUU

Naruto - lindo eu vou me lembrar disso pra sempre já que filmei

Sasuke - O QUE? VOCÊ FILMOU?

Naruto - é os outros gostariam de ver a cena

Sakura - finalmente pensou em algo quero que todos saibam disso não quero garotas correndo atrás do MEU NAMORADO.

Sasuke - quem diria você é vingativa

Sakura - você não sabe o quanto.

Eles riram e foram direto a vila da cachoeira e chegando lá foi avistado o Katsukage ( não sei como se chama o kage de lá então deixei assim u.u ) que logo os convidou para entrar :

Katsukage - fiquem 1 noite para recobrarem as suas energias

Sasuke - não sei senhor esse pergaminho é importante pra Konoha

Sakura - vamos Sasuke fiquemos só uma noite * olhando par ele com olhos de cachorrinho pidão e Naruto fez o mesmo *

Sasuke - quer saber aceitamos mais só 1 noite * fez isso com o dedo indicador *

Sakura comemorava com Naruto e Sasuke observava a felicidade de sua amada.

Era a noite e o Katsukage ofereceu a eles um banquete como se fosse uma festa deram a eles roupas, a Sakura uma decotada e aos garotos uma que mostrasse o peito definido ambos foram colocados um do lado do outro na ordem : Sasuke, Naruto e Sakura, Sasuke e Sakura ficaram chateados por não ficarem perto um do outro mais não desanimaram a festa estava boa pra Naruto e para o casal até que Sakura não gostou do que viu uma cortesã beijou Sasuke e ele não fez nada Sakura estava morrendo de raiva, até que Sasuke levou a cortesã para um quarto e Naruto até que viu era bem óbvio o que eles iriam fazer e Sakura sabia disso mais ela não fez a mesma coisa, tomou um copo de água e foi tirar satisfações com o Sasuke, ela viu ele numa cama sem a parte de cima do kimono e a cortesã em cima dele a observando e desfrutando do corpo do moreno, pela taça que ele segurava dava pra notar que o rapaz estava bêbado mais Sakura sabia que ele era ciente de tudo o que fzia e falava pois ela já o tinah visto bêbado antes ela usou sua força e tirou a garota de cima dele , Naquela hora Sasuke esperava tudo dela um pancada ou até mesmo ser cuspido por ela mais o que ele recebeu foi : um olhar de desgosto, um tapa na cara e pra finalizar uma frase que ele nunca jamais iria querer ouvir da boca dela :

Sakura - não fale comigo, nem se aproxime, como pode me trair? * saiu correndo e chorando por toda parte até chegar em seu quarto *

Sasuke estava estático mais foi recobrado de seus pensamentos quando ouviu a cortesã morrendo de dor ele a ajudou enfaixou seu ferimento e a mandou embora, ele estava se sentindo sujo ele que a traiu de início quando a cortesã o beijou e ele nada fez apenas retribuiu, mesmo estando ciente do que fazia ele traiu Sakura e agora?

Já era de manhã os dois evitavam se falar e Naruto percebeu já que estavam voltando pra Konoha pra ver os amigos ele quebrou o gelo :

Naruto - o que ouve com vocês?

Sakura - nada pergunte a quem está do meu lado quando eu não estiver por perto

Naruto - Sasuke o que você fez?

Sasuke - te conto quando chegarmso em Konoha.

Eles chegaram a Konoha em questão de minutos e reveram seus amigos Naruto se declarou e Hinata desmaiou, encontraram lá Gaara e Ino nos amassos, Temari e Shikamaru na mesma de Problemática e dorminhoco até que rolou um beijo, Neji e Tenten brigavam sobre machismo e feminismo quando Neji pra calar a boca dela tacou-lhe um beijo Sasuke disse a Naruto que se falavam a noite pois tinha assuntos a resolver e o loiro nada disse apenas concordou sabendo do que se tratava Sakura foi para o campo de treinamento, sua mestra havia colocado uma pedra enorme no campo de treinamento mais era uma pedra especial que quando tocada absorve todo o chakra e era ideal para para Sakura treinar seu super socos já que ela sabia que a pedra nunca quebraria, ela estava treinando duro e estava pensando na parte 1 do plano de novo suas mão sangravam bastante a pedra de branca estava vermelha e tanto sangue que a garota havia derrubado mais ela não sabia que alguém a vijiava e era Sasuke ela desmaiou e ele a levou ao hospital onde trataram da médica-nin, ela podia sair do hospital mais estava fraca Sasuke se ofereceu pra isso e a levou pra sua casa já que ela morava sozinha não teria problema quando ele a deitou na cama 1 hora se passou e ela abriu os olhos :

Sakura - onde eu to?

Sasuke - na minha casa

Sakura - estou indo pra minha

Sasuke - por que me evita?

Sakura - por que me traiu?

Sasuke - eu estava bêbado e você já me viu assim e sabe que tenho conciência de meus atos mais eu não resisti não era a minha primeira vez e confesso.

Sakura - ótimo quer dizer que se eu me agarra-se com um cara aquela noite você não ia se importar?

Sasuke - na verdade eu ia sim e muito

Sakura - bem que o ditado não erra : o que é bom dura pouco

Sasuke - Sakura quero te pedir perdão logo no 1º dia te trai desculpe

Sakura - Sasuke eu et perdoo mais se isso voltar a acontecer não perdoarei e pode ter certeza de que não me vera por tempos.

Sasuke - estou ciente disso

Eles se beijaram e Sasuke soube que se não tomasse jeito aquele seria o último.

CONTINUA...


	3. Chapter 3

_**A Volta do nukenin que odeio e amo**_

_**Capítulo 3 – Quem é essa? E... GRÁVIDA?**_

Sakura voltava de uma missão que foi designada a ela, mais antes de ir pra casa, ela tinha que entregar os relatórios da missão, ela viu no caminho do escritório da Hokage Sasuke e ia faze-lo uma surpresa chegando por trás mais ela viu uma cena e tanto, uma garota ruiva correu e pulou no pescoço de Sasuke o beijando, Sakura o quis matar mais antes teria que entregar os malditos papéis pra Hokage:

No escritório da Hokage

Sakura - aqui está o relatório da missão Tsunade-sama

Tsunade - a missão foi concluida com sucesso?

Sakura - Hai

Tsunade - por que está expressando raiva como se quisesse matar alguém?

Sakura - por que eu vou matar um certo Uchiha hoje

Tsunade - ai, ai, o que aquele teme fez pra você agora?

Sakura - eu estava vindo a caminho daqui o vi e pensei em chegar de fininho e pular nas costas dele o que sempre faço, dai uma ruivad e óculos com roupas minúsculas se atira nele e o beija dai decidi mata-lo

Tsunade - se quiser ajuda to a disposição O.O

Sakura - não Tsunade-sama esse assunto é entre mim e o cafageste.

Tsunade - já armou vingança?

Sakura - Hai tá tudo planejado primeiro vou o por na parede

Tsunade - e vai mata-lo depois?

Sakura - quando eu ouvir o lado da história do desgraçado vou

Tsunade - não escute o lado dele mate direto

Sakura - por que tenho que mata-lo direto?

Tsunade - ele só vai mentir pra você

Sakura - não eu quero saborear a minah vingança aos poucos

Tsunade - e quantas partes tem sua vingança?

Sakura - 3 alguma sugestão eu aceito

Tsunade - aumente sua " vingança " pra 8 partes ele é muito cafageste, eu ia oferecer 16 mais ai ele iria cometer um suicídio de louco que iria ficar XD

Sakura - ok Tsunade-sama mais agora eu tenho que resolver uns assuntos.

Tsunade - ok vai lá Sakura to torcendo por você

Sakura esboça um sorriso - Hai

Em outro local Sakura aparece na frente de Sasuke

Sasuke - oi meu amor demorou na missão e...

Levou um tapa na cara

Sakura - quem acha que é pra me chamar de meu amor?

Sasuke - que é isso? você é a minha namorada

Sakura - não sou mais acha que não vi quando beijou aquela ruiva que mais parecia uma prostituta?

Sasuke - O.O to lascado * murmurou para si e Sakura não ouviu *

Sakura - o que diz em sua defesa?

Sasuke - eu sei que qualquer coisa que eu disser você não vai acreditar.

Sakura - ainda bem que reconhece

Sasuke - então não tenho nada a te dizer

Sakura - eu sabia VOCÊ É UM MENTIROSO disse que me amava e tava mentindo conseguiu agora uma rival Sasuke Uchiha, não volte a falar comigo.

Sasuke - que seja sua irritante

Sakura vai embora chorando e Sasuke raciocina

Pensamento de Sasuke - é melhor assim, e Karin disse que esperava um filho meu eu a tive antes de namorar Sakura e agora Karin está grávida vou ter que assumir esse filho em 1º lugar por que ele é um Uchiha em 2º por que eu não sou um que deixa as mulheres grávidas por ai.

Em outro local

Karin - meu plano foi melhor que encomenda

Juugo - só espero que Sasuke não te mate quando souber

Karin - ué Juugo depois da minha noite com Sasuke eu apenas criei uma substância química pra acelerar o que ouve pra ter um filho ou filha dele e consegui

Juugo - não tenho nada a ver com isso escutou?

Karin - claro que tem você me ajudou a criar a substância

Juugo - e a Tayuya não fez nada não foi?

Tayuya - tão falando o que de mim ae?

Juugo - nada só por que você também ajudou nesse planinho maluco da Karin pra ter o Sasuke pra sempre

Tayuya - lebre-se Karin do nosso trato o Sasuke casa com você pelo filho e quando ele nascer você vai da-lo a mim e Sasuke vai ser somente seu pras suas ambições doentias pra ficar grávida de novo ¬¬

Karin - affs não me importo com a criança idiota que eu estou esperando, eu me importo apenas com o Sasuke

Juugo - Karin você ainda vai morrer por isso, e Sasuke não vai deixar você dar esse filho

Karin - claro que vai vou convence-lo do meu jeito aliás o casamento já está marcado.

CONTINUA...


	4. Chapter 4

_**A Volta do nukenin que odeio e amo**_

_**Capítulo 4 – O pequeno sofrimento e GRANDE descoberta de Sakura!**_

Ela vagava por konoha triste mais algo em sua mente pairava : _**Como Sasuke engravidou uma garota com apenas uma noite com ela?**_ isso era muito estranho, a menos que ela usasse algo para acelerar o procedimento, ela logo lembrou que existe um ritual no jutsu que faz isso, é o último recurso de uma mulher desesperada mais conhecido como: URDUMD.

Ela queria avisar a Sasuke mais se corroeu por dentro quando viu ele beijando Karin, mais sabia que a culpa não era dele, ele era obrigado a ficar com ela e cuidar desse bebê ou sua honra seria destruida, então ela foi falar sua recém descoberta a sua shishou Tsunade-sama :

No escritório da Hokage:

Tsunade - Sakura tem certeza?

Sakura - tenho a Karin usou o ritual no jutsu URDUMD

Tsunade - é impossível só quem conhece esse jutsu é a aldeia do som e só as mulheres tem o conhecimento dele.

Sakura - isso mesmo e Karin o trouxe a vila

Tsunade - o que faremos?

Sakura - rezar por um milagre ou...

Tsunade - ou o que?

Sakura - ou matar a Karin * cara diabólica *

Tsunade - SAKURAA

Sakura - brincadeira, ou nós juntamos evidências até o dia do casamento e as apresentamos ao padre, ele não casa pessoas que cometem pecados e não se confessam e Karin é uma delas e enganar um cara pra casar é um crime grave

Tsunade - tem razão mais...

Sakura - mais o que?

Tsunade - Sakura o casamento é daqui a 3 semanas não teremos tempo, seria impossível

Sakura - desculpe por isso mais... * toma fôlego * ENTÃO FAREMOS O IMPOSSÍVEL O POSSÍVEL

Tsunade - certo

Pensamento de Tsunade - Acho que treinei ela bem demais e ela me superou em todos os aspectos até em dar medo nas pessoas, minha Sakura floresceu

Sakura - iremos dar um jeito, temos que dar não quero perder o Sasuke, ele pode ser um nukenin e eu ás vezes o odeio, mais eu não consigo parar de amá-lo tentei esquece-lo mais foi em vão

Sakura chora muito e Tsunade a consola e depois diz:

Tsunade - Sakura nunca desista, vá sempre em frente eu tenho certeza que não vai perde-lo confio em você ^.^

Sakura - Arigatô * limpando as lágrimas *

Tsunade - vamos começar a juntar as evidências Karin vai se lamentar por usar um ritual no jutsu proibido em todos os lugares, as mulheres do som não o usam a 7 séculos ^.^

Sakura - é assim que se fala shishou vamos a luta ^.^

Aquele sorriso a relaxou e muito a esperança é a última que morre e ela sabia que nunca iria desistir, Karin que se prepare, se dependesse de Sakura ela estaria morta, mais como depende da justiça ela vai fazer o impossível ^.^

CONTINUA...


	5. Chapter 5

_**A Volta do nukenin que odeio e amo**_

_**Capítulo 5 – O casamento que não aconteceu e aconteceu parte 1 !!**_

Diminuir **Tamanho do Texto** Aumentar

Sakura andava triste mais recolhia todas as provas possíveis de pecados para apresentar ao padre, ela estava muito entrertida naquela pesquisa que nem notou que estava atrasada.

_**( início ) Sasuke POV**_

Aqui estou eu no altar esperando a Karin, mais ocmo eu queria que fosse a Sakura no lugar dela, como eu queria, de repente minhas esperança de ver Sakura e de beijá-la somem por completo quando aquela garota que eu jugava odiar estava chegando perto com seu pai a levando até o altar, definitivamente eu queria que fosse a Sakura.

Quem diria que quando eu voltasse, voltaria apaixonado por Sakura? E quem diria que em apenas uma noite engravidei uma garota que odeio e agora estou casando com ela?

O destino está contra a minha felicidade, desculpe... Sakura, eu acho que... não eu tenho certeza de que a magoei profundamente com isso, nem mereço pensar mais em você.

DROGA! POR QUE SAKURA NÃO ESTÁ NO LUGAR DA KARIN? POR QUE A MULHER QUE EU AMO NÃO ESTÁ AQUI?

De repente o tempo pareceu parar, Karin ainda estava longe e chegava como que em câmera lenta aos meus olhos, e eu via tudo que passei com Sakura, me senti um idiota por tratá-la mau tantas vezes na infância e mesmo assim ela me mostrava aquele sorriso irritantemente lindo assim como ela.

Por que o destino era tão cruel comigo? O pai de Karin a entregou pra mim dizendo um " cuide dela " que eu não quis escutar só cuidaria de minha flor a Sakura e nunca dela que parecia mais uma erva daninha.

O padre começou a serimônia, estávamos de joelhosp ra ele e eu senti grossas lágrimas invadirem meu rosto quando eu ouvia aquelas palavras e antes que alguém percebesse eu as limpei e voltei a expressão de sério, eu não queria Karin ali se fosse Sakura estava esboçando um ótimo sorriso só pelo fato dela estar ao meu lado, voltei a razão quando o padre perguntou:

Padre - Sasuke Uchiha você aceita Karin Sayono ( N/A: inventei XD ) como sua esposa, para amá-la e respeitá-la, ficar ao seu lado, na riquesa e na pobresa, na saúde e na doença até que a morte os separe?

Eu não queria mais era o meu dever, como futuro pai do filho que Karin carregava

Sasuke - aceito

Respondi com muita má vontade com uma lágrima que rápidamente foi tirada de meu rosto por mim.

Padre - e você Karin Sayono aceita Sasuke Uchiha para amá-lo e respeitá-lo, ficar ao seu lado, na saúde e na doença, na riquesa e na pobresa, até que a morte os separe?

Karin - aceito

Ela disse em meio de lágrimas nos olhos, Sakura não viria, alguém que realmente amei seria passado pra mim, seria um fato, uma ilusão.

O padre falou mais algumas coisas, mais eu não me importava, queria saber se Sakura viria mesmo atrasada, se ela viria a minha condenação do destino ao meu... casamento, fui tirado de meu devaneios quando o padre pronunciou meu nome e uma criança estava ao meu lado com alianças numa almofada.

Padre - Sasuke Uchiha repita o que eu disser....

Assenti com a cabeça

Padre - Eu Sasuke Uchiha como prova de meu amor e fidelidade, com essa aliança quero viver pra sempre com você, até que a morte nos separe.

Eu repiti com lágrimas finas nos olhos... eu estava mentindo e pondo a aliança.

Padre - Repita agora você Karin

Karin - Eu Karin Sayono como prova de meu amor e fidelidade, com essa aliança quero viver pra sempre com você, até que a morte nos separe.

Ao ouvir aquilo o tempo pra mim parou onde estava Sakura? eu a queria e não a ela, céus o que eu estava fazendo? casando por obrigação sem saber MESMO se o filho era meu, sem saber MESMO se Sakura me odeia, sem saber MESMO se era o que eu queria.

Eu realmente queria ouvir aquelas palavras: " como prova de meu amor e fidelidade, com essa liança quero viver pra sempre com você, até que a morte nos separe " da boca de Sakura, como fui idiota, foi quando o padre perguntou:

Padre - se tem alguém aqui que é contra a união desses dois fale agora ou cale-se para sempre.

Ficamos 5 minutos sem falar nada até que as portas se abrem e delas saem...

CONTINUA...


	6. Chapter 6

_**A Volta do nukenin que odeio e amo**_

_**Capítulo 6 – O casamento que não aconteceu e aconteceu parte 2 !!**_

_Fícamos 5 minutos sem falar nada até que as portas se abrem e delas saem..._

Karin - Juugo? Tayuya? Jiroubou? o que fazem aqui? e com essa garota por cima?

Sasuke - Karin essa garota tem nome e o nome dele é Sakura

Karin - tanto faz ¬¬

Juugo - Karin já era o plano falhou

Karin - o que? do que está falando?

Tayuya - que acabou tudo a coisinha-cor-de-rosa aí descobriu tu-do

Sakura - pare a serimônia padre

Padre - com qual motivo minha filha

Sakura - ela não pode se casar

Padre - por que minha filha? todos tem o direito de serem felizes

Sakura - padre, não posso deixar ela ser feliz sabendo que é pelo sofrimento de outros.

Padre - como disse?

Sakura - padre esta mulher mentiu para todos nós, ela usou uma técnica onde se permite ficar grávida pelo último homem com quem se deitou eu a acuso de deslealdade e falsidade para com todos nós

Karin - padre não de ouvidos a ela, ela mente, vamos continue a serimônia

Padre - espere minha filha, menina você tem provas?

Sakura - tenho padre, mais preciso de vossa permição para a entrada dos guardas

Padre - condição concedida

Os guardas entram

Guarda 1 - Karin você está presa

Padre - esperem, quero ouvir as suas provas contra essa garota

Sakura - padre esses 3 três são comparsas de Karin e confessaram tudo após terem sido presos, e creio que Karin fez um trato com ela. * aponta pra Tayuya *

Tayuya - bem já vi que mesmo assim serei presa mais levarei todos comigo... bem eu fiz um trato com Karin sim

Padre - e qual foi?

Tayuya - depois que ela se casasse e tivesse o bebê, era pra ela dar o bebê a mim, Karin teve cobiça por Sasuke e nem se importou com o bebê

Padre - isso é um ultraje, isso é um erro gravíssimo, como você pode rejeitar um filho seu? e do seu próprio sangue? Karin você não merece se casar, a essas alturas você não pode mais alcançar as portas dos céus pois já está na entrada do inferno.

Juugo - eu te avisei Karin u.u

Jiroubou - e por que estou sendo culpado só observei de longe

Sakura - está sendo culpado por saber de tudo e não ter ido contatar a polícia, sendo assim um cumplice

Jiroubou - ninguém merece ¬¬

Guarda 2 - Karin você será sentenciada a morte, esse é um jutsu proibido e quem o utiliza deve esperar seu fim após usá-lo

Padre - ninguém vai matar ninguém, não aqui, e ela espera um filho, e essa pequena criança deve nascer e crescer, mais não sem uma mãe

Sasuke - padre o filho é responsabilidade minha, e não admitirei Karin ser morta junto com ele

Sakura - eu também não deixarei que esse bebê morra junto a essa víbora, seria muito castigo a criança que não teve culpa de surgir morrer sem ao menos desfrutar desse mundo

Padre - belas palavras meus jovens

Karin - eu não vou pra cadeia

Guarda 3 - sim você vai, e junto com seus comparsas

Padre - levem-na daqui

Sasuke - esperem

Karin - Sasuke? vai me proteger? você me ama?

Sasuke - a resposta das perguntas é não Karin, quero que saiba que quando esse filho nascer, ele será tirado de seus braços depois do período de mama e ficará comigo

Karin ficou estática... quer dizer que o único motivo dela viver por mais tempo era o bastardo de seu filho que foi usado como desculpa para apenas ter seu amor?

Era muita decepição misturada com ódio que ela sentia.... como pode? nessas condições como ele pode só se preocupar com o filho idiota e não com ela?

Era o que Karin pensava enquanto era levada com seus comparsas pra cadeia pelos 8 guardas que ali jaziam, e quando as portas fecharam a raiva cresceu mais, existia ali apenas: o padre, Sasuke, Sakura e toda a Konoha, como seria passar por tudo isso e encarar todos? mais era a chance perfeita pra Sasuke.

Padre - ai meu coração... quer dizer que não irá ter mais casamento?

Sasuke - não padre.. pelo contrário

Padre - como disse?

Sasuke - escutem todos com atenção... Sakura Haruno você principalmente... eu nunca amei Karin e fui forçado a casar com ela pelo bebê que cujo vou criar e terá uma mãe que lhes garanto que não será Karin... por isso digo na frente de todos o pedido que sempre quis fazer... Sakura Haruno... você quer.... se casar comigo?

Sakura - Sa-sasuke eu n-não tenho as roupas apropriadas mais... eu aceito

Sasuke - então é a sua deixa padre... comece ou melhor vá direto ao ponto da serimônia... tenho outros anéis aqui no bolso que sempre reservei a este dia * retira a alinça que Karin colocou nela, joga no chão e pega uma caixinha com mais duas *

Padre - então Sakura Haruno aceita Sasuke Uchiha como seu legítimo esposo?

Sakura - aceito * colocando uma aliança no dedo dele *

Padre - e você Sasuke Uchiha aceita Sakura Haruno como sua legítima esposa?

Sasuke - aceito * colocando a aliança no dedo dela *

Padre - então eu vos declaro marido e mulher n.n pode beijar a noiva

E sem perder tempo foi isso que Sasuke fez era o início de uma nova vida.

FIM !!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

_**A Volta do nukenin que odeio e amo**_

_**Capítulo 7 – Final Feliz ( Epílogo )**_

Meses e anos se passaram após o casamento de Sasuke e Sakura.

Sakura estava grávida de 9 meses, Karin já havia morrido, e a filha dela que eles batizaram de Sara havia nascido e já tinha 6 anos.

Só por que ela não tinha culpa de nascer de um jutsu horrendo não queria dizer que não podia ter família, com pessoas que se importavam com ela, com pessoas que ela poderia chamar de pais e ser feliz.

Sara tinha cabelos e olhos negros, não havia puxado NADA da mãe apenas do pai já que era assim que o jutsu funcionava, ela tinha olhos e cabelos negros só que compridos, era como Sasuke: paquerada por inúmeros garotos que corriam atrás dela e ficavam no seu pé.

Sara e Sakura conversavam sobre o bebê que iria nascer afinal seria o irmão ou irmã mais novo(a) de Sara, ela queria saber se ele ia demorar pra chegar.

Sara - mamãe quando meu irmãzinho ou irmãzinha vai nascer?

Sakura - em breve minha filhinha

Sasuke chega em casa - oi Sara como foi o dia na academia ninja?

Sara - muito bem papai, e eu tenho uma novidade tava esperando o senhor chegar.

Sasuke - qual é?

Sara - eu dispertei isso ó... * ativa o sharingan que deixa Sasuke e Sakura perpelexos de queixo caído literalmente * eu tava treinando e senti minha visão diferente fui no espelho ver o que era... mais não sei o que é... e queria perguntar a vocês.

Sakura - tão nova e já tem o Sharingan

Sara - Sharingan?

Sasuke - é um doujutsu da família Uchiha ou seja a nossa passada de geração a geração eu dispertei esse poder aos 11 anos e você aos 6, temos um prodígio em casa.

Sara - sério?

Sasuke - temos que comemorar

Sakura - Ai!!!

Sara - o que foi mãe? algo de errado?

Sakura - não tem anda de errado são contrações e.. * olha pro chão * Sasuke é agora.. a bolsa estourou

Sara - an?

Sasuke - vamos pro hospital

Sara - será que poderiam me dizer o que está acontecendo e.... OU

Sara nem terminou de falar e foi puxada pelo pulso por seu pai que carregava umas malinhas e Sakura no colo.

Sara - pai eu posso ir sozinha tá? me largar cuida da mamãe ela não parece bem

Sasuke - desculpe Sara mais é a hora.. seu irmãozinho ou irmãzinha vai nascer a qualquer momento

Sara - EBA!!!

Sasuke - é vamso comemorar 2 coisas hoje a noite

Sara - na verdade 3

Sasuke - por que?

Sara tira uma bandana de dentro de sua blusa e a amarra na cabeça estilo lá Sakura pequena.

Sara - por isso, sou genin

Sasuke - que ótimo quando vai encontrar seu time

Sara - amanhã e...

Sakura - SASUKE, SARA NÃO FIQUEM CONVERSANDO NUM MOTIVO CRÍTICO ASSIM, O HOSPITAL ESTÁ A POUCOS METROS E VOCÊS FICAM ABAIXANDO A VELOCIDADE? SANTO DEUS QUEREM QUE EU TENHO UM ATAQUE CARDÍACO? RÁPIDO.

Sasuke e Sara sorriram forçadamente com um gota e logo chegaram no hospital, chegou uma maca rapidamente, Sasuke ia de um lado pro outro e fez um buraco no chão de tanto andar de um lado pro outro, até que ouviu um grito de Sakura e correu pra sala do hospital, Sara tentou impedí-lo então só depois quando ele entrou na sala onde Sakura estava, viu seu pai olhando estático a cena do nascimento, sorriu com uma gota quando ele desmaiou do nada e sua mãe gritou pra tirá-lo de lá, o que foi difícil pra Sara que arrastava seu pai com dificuldade.

Minutos depois Sasuke acorda ouvindo um choro de bebê e Sara fica emocionada, seu irmão ou irmã tinha nascido depois de 3 horas de parto.

A enfermeira autorizou os dois a poderem ver Sakura, Sasuke estava muito pálido afinal... tinha acabado de acordar de um choque emocional de ver a esposa dando a luz naquele estado... era primeira vez que via aquilo e tinha inúmeros motivos pra desmaiar.

Sara - mãe é menino ou menina?

Sakura - são gêmeos um menino e uma menina n.n

Sasuke - Sakura tá tudo bem com você?

Sakura - tá sim, na hora que eu precisava de apoio apenas vi você desmaiar, que exemplo de coragem pro parto você me deu hein? ¬¬

Sasuke - ¬¬

Sara - pelo menos não foi a senhora que teve que carregá-lo, faz um regime pai você pesa muito ¬¬

Sasuke - CHEGA!! vamos escolher os nomes

Sakura - eu já escolhi

Sasuke - sério?

Sara - quais são os nomes dos meus irmãos mãe?

Sakura - Mikoto Uchiha e Fugaku Uchiha

Sasuke sorriu satisfeito, ela deu o nome dos seus pais que haviam morrrido no massacre por Itachi, e Sara ficou admirando e pensando sobre seus presentes do dia... afinal não era todo dia que você: despertava o sharingan, virava genin e ganhava irmãos gêmeos pra sua família.

_**OWARI - fim**_


End file.
